The aim of this project is to determine features of eukaryotic DNA synthesis and the control of this process. Knowledge of these processes would be valuable since abnormality of growth control appears to be a general property of malignant tissues. The acute and subacute effects of carcinogens on DNA synthesis and its control processes in normal cells is the ultimate objective of these studies.